Reincarnation
by emoxakuroku813
Summary: Roxas was a kid from another life. What happens when three teens are ut into his ward to help him get out of the hell? akuroku, zemyx, maybe others later on. made off of the movie reincarnation. plz rate andreview!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **ok, so, this one is really cool plot line! i was watching this japanese movie called reincarnation ,and found my new story! i changed how it went to fit this story, so ya......

good movie, you should al lwatch it!

plz rate and review and comment!

**disclaimer: **i dont own anything in here, besides the change in how the story changes!all from reincarnation

plz enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

_The screams echoed throughout the building. It made his life a living hell since. He was a reincarnation of the son of a professor whom killed his entire family and people who inhabited a hotel. He needed life, but it wasn't happening well. He wanted peace, and escaped death itself. In his past life as the son of a professor, he was murdered. A knife to the leg and a knife to the heart. He fell to the ground in the hotel hallway, a few doors down from room 227. _

_He ran for his life, but it didn't work. He tried to save his sister, but it never happened. He found himself running to save himself after he and his sister were separated in the floor. He ended up running into his Father, the professor. He was wounded in his right shin, and tried to limp away. His Father grabbed his neck, and dragged him backwards down the hall. He was then stabbed in the chest, near the heart. He bled dry, blood pouring and splattering onto the floor. _

_He was reincarnated as a Roxas Amari, and the same had occurred to him. But his person escaped his terrible fate, waking up in the same state as he did as a kid. But the kid never awoke; for he was dead. _

_Now, after his death and reborn, he is put into a psychiatric ward. The terror of dying and coming back shook him so very bad. He hated the pain he felt, but was stuck in the white room, alone, in a straight jacket. He's been in there for three months, and is ready to go home. In order to do that, he needs to be stabilized. _

_He was put into the Stabilization Program to get back onto his feet. He hoped it would work, until he started seeing all the others who died in the hotel. It was petrifying for him, and it took three weeks before they put him back into the straight jacket and his cell of death white. He hated it, and it made it worse when he found a red ball bouncing around him. Thing is, it was his when he was the little boy. It was so scary for himself, he went even madder. He was stuck in it for a longer while. _

_After about another month in solitude, he as told he was able to go back into the Stabilization Program. He hoped it would be successful this time around. _

* * *

A/N: ok, hope it was good! vry short cuz its the prologue. next chap up soon! thnx!

plz rate and review and comment!

love:  
emoxakuroku813


	2. Back to the Basics

**A/N: **ok, so here's chap 1! the first was a prologue so ya........nough said.

its longer than the first ,but not very.

hope you enjoy!

disclaimer don't own any char cept ppl iin place, sides tifa and axel, dem, and zex. all square enix. name isn't mine, its the movie reincarnation (Rinne)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

**Back to the Basics**

A tall, fiery redheaded male, a medium sized dirty blonde male, and a short, blue haired male all stood in front of the large, white building. It was summer, so they all decided to get a job together. The trio of friends would be working at a stabilization clinic. It was the easiest and highest paying job they could find. It was perfect because they didn't even have to do much at all.

They told the guards their business being there, and were granted entrance. They walked into the building, wandering the halls in order to find the check-in desk. They ended up walking by the isolation center, where people in straights were held and restrained. They could hear people screaming and cussing like crazy. It made all three of them very uncomfortable. But they were happy that they wouldn't be dealing with those people, and they saw the high security around the place.

They found the check-in office place after being let into the ward by a guard. The desk was weird. It was merely just a desk and a glass window on top of it. They went up to the receptionist, and told them who they were. Well, rather the redhead told them.

"Axel Charm, Demyx Nort, and Zexion Yama reporting for duty, ma'am! We are the new recruits for the Stabilization Clinic." The redhead said all that very enthusiastically. It was somewhat a surprise to the receptionist, but not to his friends. They have to see him like this all the time they are around him.

"Good, Mr. Nort and Mr. Yama, you will both be working here, at the desk. You will run errands needed, and give out meds to the patients. Is that okay for the both of you?" The lady looked at them, smiling. She really seemed to smile waaaaay to much, along with the other people behind the desk. They were sweet and nice looking, but just seemed to smile too much.

"That is perfectly fine, Madam. What is your name, might I ask?" Zexion was the one with all the manners, so it seemed in this scene. The lady just smiled brighter, if possible.

"My name is Tifa Raven, but you can call me Tifa. I'll be both of your directors for your working here. I'm here the entire shift all three of you are, so I will always be here if you need to know something. Don't be afraid to ask any questions, alright?" All three boys nodded in understanding.

"And Mr. Charm, you will be working as a helper for the patients. We have a new patient coming in, and it will be your job to watch him. When you meet him, you will know why. He was here a few weeks ago and is back. He's quite and pretty easy to handle. I believe you can handle him."

The redhead nodded, and wasn't quite sure how to take this. He thought he was only supposed to file and serve food to people. But apparently he was going to be doing more and be trusted with a patient. He wasn't sure one bit how to take this.

"Very good! Now, there are no uniforms, but you will be warned if you wear something that is too…..attractive. Here at this facility, we believe to dress modestly and appropriately. That means no wearing tight shirts, showing off bad parts of your body, or too much skin. No boxers showing either, alright?"

"Don't worry, Tifa! You will have no problems with that! We always dress modest!" Demyx of course had to make the lady flinch at his gayness in his voice, but she just kept on smiling. It would make a normal, sane person end up in here if you looked at her smile for too long.

Demyx and Zexion both went behind the desk, following Tifa to be shown how to work the computer and the medication check. It didn't take long, but Zexion and Demyx came up with a plan for how it would go; Demyx got the cups of water, while Zexion checked and got the medications.

Tifa came back to Axel, and gave him more instructions. "For now, though, you can go get to know the patients in the lounge room down the hall, around the corner. You came by it on the way in."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do that." With those words, she smiled (as usual), and Axel stocked off to go to the lounge room.

It had chairs, tables, and a TV that was rather large. People were scattered about, either watching nothing, or talking. The TV wasn't on, and it made him curious.

A middle aged woman was sitting in a chair around one of the tables. She looked at im and smiled. "Darling, where did you get fire on your head?" her words were slurred and her voice was raspy.

"It's called hair, Nancy. You know, the thing you have on your head too." The little girl, probably around 13, sounded annoyed. Apparently, this 'Nancy' wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Well, I was just curious. No need to be mean about it, young lady." It seemed to the redhead, that she had….anger issues. She also seemed that she ran the show.

The 13 year old looked at Axel. "So, you're one of the new workers, huh?"

Axel nodded. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The girl nodded, respecting him.

"I'm Marissa, that's Nancy, that's Paula, Amanda, Nancy, John, Sean, Dominique, and Lucy." The girl, now known as Marissa, didn't smile, but more of….smirked.

Dominique was over in the corner in one of the arm chairs. She looked over at Axel and Marissa. "What do they have you doing?"

"I'm supposed to watch a patient and help out. He's supposedly coming back in from before."

"Roxas is coming back?! But he left a week ago!" Sean this time was the one who said something.

"I'm not sure if that's the same guy, I was never told the name. But he's coming from restraints." The redhead remarked, shrugging.

"That's Roxas then…. I was sure he'd be gone for a while. But this is good, he can be stabilized." The voice seemed to have come from the John guy.

"Roxas…. I like that name." Axel said to himself, quiet so no one else could hear him. He was going to have fun here.

* * *

**A/N: **so, hope it wasn't THAT bad. i think its pretty good, thanks to terra hotaru for giving me feedback! really got me to do ths chap!

plz r&r and feedback is wanted!

love:  
emoxakruoku813


	3. Do I Know You?

**A/N: **okay, here's chap 2! It gets into a little akuroku, but not much. I'm saving it for later!

Well, anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: everything that I said in the first one, so yeah

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Do I Know you?**

_Roxas's POV_

Coming back to this place was like entering Hell again. I knew for sure that I was going to try my best to make this the last time. The Crisis Stabilization Center (CSC) was a persons' nightmare but comfort at the same time. It had become my second home away from home.

I spent over eight months in intensive watch; In other words, a white room in a straight jacket. I hated it because all I saw was myself in my first life and my sister. That survivor old hag gave me my bouncy ball and the doll my sister held dear. It kept me in there for another four months. It was officially a year.

I got out when I forced myself to close my eyes whenever something happened. It gave the guards and my doctor the thought I was going to be okay. I was then put in CSC. I met a lot of people, but I didn't care for any of them.

My doctor seemed to think I was okay, but he gave me a helper to make sure I was okay at all times. It was an office nurse who was about 19. I was 14 at the time. Yes, 14. I've been in the nuthouse since I was 13, for your information. It's not fun, just so you know.

I discovered that I always needed to touch someone after my first straight jacket time. If I didn't……I felt weird and alone. I had nightmares when I slept, and I asked my helper if she'd lay down with me one night. I just needed someone close, but she thought it as something else and quit the next moment.

After that, I never talked, unless it was a visitor of mine, like my brothers. I have three brothers. All of them are older than me. Ven is my twin brother. He was born three minutes before me. Sora is 20 minutes older than me. Then there's Cloud. He is basically our Father. He is 25 and hasn't been married because he works too much to get a life.

They visited often, and we had family meetings twice a week for what they could do to help. About three months later, I was back in my straight jacket. I didn't have any visitors because it really wasn't allowed. I got gross food and small portions. I never ate any of it though.

They brought me back to the CSC about a year later. I went through just about the same thing before I ended up back in my cozy, restraint. Three weeks later, the ball came back to my possession and I flipped out. I was in there for another year. They finally let me go back to the CSC, hoping it was my last time.

Now, I was walking into the building, dreading what might happen now. I've been getting the feeling I'm being watched. But then again, I always am because of my fellow massacre victims.

They brought into a room with a large, circular table, and checked me out with a body check. They patted me down to make sure I didn't have anything on me. It was a precaution they had to take. They let me choose my food, but I didn't choose much because I wasn't hungry. Psh, like I ever was.

After that was done, they gave me my old room that I always used. It was a single room because I'm not good with others. The whole point in being here is being comfortable so you can get better. If that wasn't the reason, I'd have a roommate. I don't hate people, I just……okay, well, I hate people. They scare me and make me feel uncomfortable.

I had all my stuff still in there, like clothes and books. It was like a normal room. It was just more bare and boring. The rooms were a green and a light brown. Why? Don' ask me. It has something to do with colors stimulating a person's imagination.

I showered quickly under ice cold water and got out. I dressed in tight black jeans, and a loose, Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. My hair flopped over my eyes, and I just ran a hand through my hair. I didn't care what I looked like. I never really did.

I walked out of my room, and walked up to the front desk. Two unfamiliar people were there. One was a blonde, mullet/ Mohawk haired male-teen, and the other was a bluish, half face-hidden teen. They both looked about 17 or 18.

"Hey there, Blonde dude! You're Roxas, aren't chya?" The dirty blonde was all chipper and weird. He kinda scared me….

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" I didn't care my voice was harsh, I just didn't anymore.

"We're the new workers here! I'm Demyx and that's Zexion!" Demyx chirped out rather loudly, very unnecessary. He pointed to the bluish haired male to his right. He didn't look too happy… But then again, I wouldn't either next to this freak.

"Um, hi? Do either of you know where Tifa is? I need to talk with her." I asked, as nice as I could. I didn't see a reason to hate them, so why not, ne?

"I believe she stepped out for a moment. If you're Roxas, I was told to show you to your new helper. His name is Axel. He's in the lounge, waiting for you, I believe." The bluish haired male's vice was…mysterious. It fit him, I thought.

"He is? Well, I guess I'll go see him then… bye." I didn't even wave or anything. I just walked away to the lounge down the hallway. It was a small, short walk to the lounge. It was just behind the desks so I could even see into the lounge through a window behind the desk.

I walked into the lounge, and everyone turned to look at me. Marissa, a punk, druggie teenager, came over to me. "Roxas, you're back! Is this going to be your last time here?" She was like, the younger sister I never had. Her and John and Dominique are the only people here who can come close to me. Sean is too, but I haven't known him for more than a day.

"Well, I'm hoping it is. I'm getting even more psychotic by the second I spend here." I answered with a sturdy voice. It's dull, but hey. I don't really care. I've had enough trying to be nice.

"That's good, Roxas. We're all hoping you get out of here soon, right everyone?"  
That was Nancy. She finds it her job to boss everyone around and make sure nothing is wrong. She's in here for mental reasons, but no one is really sure what…

Most of the people who were paying attention nodded. They all support everyone who comes here. Most people here have come in, left, and then come back in a little bit later. Just like me. But they went home, not into the bowels of the white abyss.

My eyes moved over to a tall, lanky redhead. His hair was like fire, and it had black fringes at the tips. It gave it the 'burnt' look. It was really kinda cool. His eyes were mesmerizing! They were catlike and jade green. Gorgeous! Below them were two, upside down teardrops. They were back, more than likely tattoos. His skin was so pale and death like. He gave off a warm, but dark glow.

'Is this a new guy? Or could it be….? No, they wouldn't let someone like him be a helper here. But then again, they let those other two…'

He looked at me, and smirked lightly. The smirk said it all, just about. He was my new helper. Frankly, I was okay with that, too. He was sexy and hott! I was so lucky, and apparently, he was thinking the same.

I'm not saying I can read minds; it's just his eyes told stories. They were like portals into his soul. Like an open book, begging to be read. We just stood there, looking at each other for what seemed like hours. It broke soon, though, due to him speaking.

"So, you're Roxas then?" He walked over to me, and held out his hand. I took it, limply, still in awe at how beautiful he was. All I could do was nod in response. Bastard took away my ability to speak! He laughed. God was it angelic! My heart fluttered for the first time in my life! I couldn't have looked more retarded, I bet. He just smirked more and laughed again. My heart killed just at hearing it.

I needed him. That much was clear. His eyes showed the same as I thought. Axel needed me just as much. Fate was on my side for once.

The issue came a few minutes later. My head started pounding, and flashback images started coming to my mind. I felt faint, but held still. I could myself falling into darkness. I felt my eyes shut, and my body collapse. I felt arms catch me; nice, strong, warm arms. I felt safe for once. I was fine for the time being, I knew.

I woke a few hours later, for it was dark outside. I was in my bed, all snuggled under the blankets. I looked around, and saw nothing. I had a bandiad on my arm, so they must have taken my blood pressure. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door. I walked outside and went over the desk. Demyx and Zexion were there, talking to Axel, who was infront of the desk, back faceing me.

"Axel? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" My voice was...strange to how it was normally. It sounded distant and scared. He turned around to face me, however, and nodded.

"'Cousre we can, Roxas!" With that, he brought me into my room, and closed the door. "What's up?" He sat on the chair by the desk, pulling it u to my bed. I sat criss-cross on my bed. His smile still never faded.

"Well, have we...met before? Ever?" I asked, sort of uneasily. It was strange to ask, but I just had to know.

"Not that I know of. This the first time I have ever been here. You don't seem familiar either." He scratched the back of his head, confused. I shouldn't have asked...

"Oh, well, sorry. I just had a feeling I've met you before this... Must be from my past life, I s'pose."

"Past...life?" He was curious. But then again, why wouldn't you be?

"Ya, I'm a reincarnation of a little boy. I'll tell ya the story later, I ya want. But I'm tired and wanna sleep right now." I yawned, and he nodded.

"I was told you have a lot of nightmares, and need someone with you sometimes? When you sleep, I mean? Is that true?" I nodded, and blushed lightly. He smiled sweetly and blushed lightly as well.

Without another word, he laid down next to me after turnign off the light. I looked at him, since we were facing eachother. "Axel? Are you okay with this? You don't have to..."

He shook his head, and smiled, closing his eyes. "I'm just fine with this if it will make you sleep well. Night, Roxas."

"Night, Axel. And thank you." With that, my eyes closed, and I fell asleep, feeling myself smiling.

* * *

A/N: okay, hope it wasn't too bad! Btw, the times I just had ( ' ), that meant Roxas was thinking.

Next might be Axel's POV, just for a warning.

As said, it has a little Akuroku beginning to it. Everything of what Roxas has gone through will be answered shortly. Give it time!

Well, that's all for now! Bu-bye!

Love:

Emoxakuroku813


End file.
